The Death Eater Traitor
by smoshfan77
Summary: Draco decides to join Harry and the Order of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Eater Traitor**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"You'll protect me and my parents?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I will." Replied a weak Dumbledore, who could see that Draco was about to agree.

"Fine, I'll join you," said Draco as he gave Dumbledore his wand back. Dumbledore then unfroze Harry right before several Death Eaters came up the stairs. Harry nonverbally Stunned one of them while Dumbledore Stunned the rest singlehandedly. They then took the Death Eater's wands, just as Snape came into the room. He took a look around and helped carry the Stunned Death Eaters to where the rest of the Order was.

"Dumbledore, what happened?" asked Snape. They were currently in Dumbledore's office, which they went to after the Aurors took the Death Eaters to the Ministry.

"Draco has decided to join the Order." Replied Dumbledore. Snape looked Stunned at Dumbledore's words.

"We will have to protect him and his parents as soon as possible." Continued Dumbledore. Snape then asked, "Where are we going to protect them?"

Dumbledore only said two words, "Grimmauld Place."

**Don't forget to review. Tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to update every Saturday so here goes.**

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

It had been a week since Draco was persuaded to join the Order. During that time they managed to bring his mother to Grimmauld Place, which was where Draco was currently staying. Right now, Dumbledore and the Order were planning for Draco's father to be brought to Grimmauld Place.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Snape.

"He trusts you, Severus. You are the only one who can do this," Replied Dumbledore, "Bring him here. I shall speak to him when he arrives." Snape then left for Azkaban. Once he got there, he found Lucius and told him, "Lucius, I'm here to take you to a safe place." Lucius nodded while Snape looked both ways and blasted the cell door open.

"Hurry up." Said Snape.

Snape and Lucius Apparated to Grimmauld Place once they got away from Azkaban. Snape showed Lucius a paper with Dumbledore's writing on it that told him where he was.

"Let's get inside, Lucius." Said Snape.

They went into the kitchen. Several minutes later, Dumbledore arrived.

"Ah, Severus you're here. Did you tell Lucius?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape replied, "I have not done so, Headmaster."

"Very well, I shall tell him. Lucius, Draco has agreed to join the Order of the Phoenix as long as we protect him and his family and I am hoping that you and your wife would join us as well." Said Dumbledore.

Lucius took a deep breath and…

**Gotta love cliffhangers. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 2**

**Warning there is an emotional moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Lucius, Draco has agreed to join the Order as long as we protect him and his family and I am hoping that you and your wife would join us as well."

Lucius took a deep breath and said, "My wife and I will join you as long as you keep your word."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Good, Severus will you please go and get our guests?"

With a nod, Severus left the room. Several minutes later, Snape came back with Narcissa and Draco following close behind him. Dumbledore motioned for Snape to follow him so they could give the Malfoys some privacy. As soon as the door closed, Narcissa ran to Lucius and started hugging him tightly. Draco, however, stood back, looking at his parents as he smiled.

"Lucius, I'm so happy we are together again." Whispered Narcissa.

"Me too, Narcissa, me too." Said Lucius. Lucius and Narcissa broke apart and pulled Draco in for a hug.

Draco whispered, "Welcome back, Dad," as a tear ran down his face.

**This took a while for me to write so don't forget to review. Sorry it was short, next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 3: Dumbledore's death and a prisoner**

Dumbledore and Snape were arguing in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place when Draco and his parents passed by. Deciding to overhear them, they started being quiet.

"Severus, you are the only one that I trust enough to do this." Said Dumbledore.

"And if I don't want to kill you, Dumbledore." Replied Snape. At this all three Malfoys looked at each othere in shock. Lucius decided to go in and talk to them, so he gestured his family to follow him. As they entered the room, Lucius asked, "Severus, what are you two talking about?"

Snape answered, "Nothing, we were just-"

"We overheard you two talking about killing Dumbledore." Said Lucius.

"It is all part to the plan," said Dumbledore, "Severus, I believe that they should know about this."

Snape asked, "Are you sure?"

Dumbledore answered, "Yes. Lucius, if I were to die by Severus's hands, what would you do?"

Lucius replied, "Are you serious? How are we to be protected if you die?"

Dumbledore replied calmly, "You will be protected as long as you stay here together. I will make a secret room just in case any Death Eaters manage to break in here. Oh and if you need anything there is a house-elf-"

"Oh, that's right, Kreacher is here." Interrupted Narcissa.

"Ever since Sirius died, he has belonged to Harry, I am sure, however, that he won't mind lending him to you while you are staying here."

Lucius replied, "That would be pleasant."

Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Back to the topic of my death. If I do die, Harry is not to know the reason why until the time is right."

Draco asked, "Why not?"

Dumbledore, "You will know if he decides to tell you."

"Why do you have to die?" asked Narcissa.

Snape answered, "He only has several days left, it might as well be now."

Feeling like they weren't being told everything, Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but before he could his wife nudged him, which silenced him.

"I have told the Order to protect you no matter what happens to me. One day you will understand why I had to die. Severus, I am ready."

Snape walked towards Dumbledore, raising his wand as he went. Draco looked away as he heard his favorite professor say, "Avada Kedavra." Lucius and Narcissa looked at Snape as Dumbledore fell to the ground, dead.

"Severus, where are you going to go?" asked Lucius.

"I am going to the Dark Lord. While I am gone, you three shall stay here." Replied Snape.

"What are we going to do?" asked Narcissa, as Snape picked up the body and left.

Lucius answered, "I don't know."

Draco was silent as he avoided looking at his parents.

Harry was currently on his way to the Burrow, when he saw several Death Eaters flying towards where he and Hagrid were. Before they raised their wands, Harry sent a couple of Stunners at them and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus," which instantly froze the Death Eater that it was meant for. Harry felt his scar burning and realized that it meant that his enemy was near. Several seconds later, Voldemort appeared, smiling as though something he wanted was accomplished. Harry heard him yell just as he let out a beam of red light from his wand. As red flew out to meet green, Harry noticed that Voldemort was slowing down, while he and Hagrid sped up. Once they were away from Voldemort, Harry started worrying about what had happened to the rest of his friends. A few minutes later, they landed outside of the Burrow. As they landed, Ginny came out of the house, panting.

"Hagrid, Harry, come quick."

Wondering what happened, Harry followed Ginny into the house. Once inside the living room, he saw Pettigrew tied up looking as though he was in a fight.

"Ron managed to capture him." Said Tonks.

Ron blushed and told Harry, "I knew how much this meant to you, so I decided to capture him for you."

Harry replied, "Thanks Ron."

Pettigrew started waking up. Once he saw where he was, he started shaking and asked, "What do you want?"

Mad-Eye answered, "We are here to ask you a few questions. What is Voldemort planning?"

Wormtail replied, "Like I would tell you anything."

Harry started yelling, his eyes mysteriously a very bright green, "YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW OR YOU WILL SEE MY PARENTS AGAIN!"

Wormtail trembled at the mention of his old friends but he nodded.

"Right now, he is looking for a very old wand. I'm not sure what he plans to do with it. This is all that I know about." Said Wormtail. While he was speaking, Hermione was looking thoughtful at the mention of a wand.

"Will you let me leave?" asked Wormtail.

Harry answered, "No, we are keeping you as a prisoner."

Wormtail frowned upon hearing that he wasn't allowed to go back to his master.

"So what are you going to make me do?" He asked.

Nobody answered him.

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 4: Fight or Lose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A week later, it was Bill and Fleur's wedding. During the wedding, Pettigrew was to stay hidden in the house until it was over. Once night fell, several of the guests noticed a bright silver form come closer and closer, until it stopped right in front of them. They realized that it was a Patronus that had taken form of a lynx. It opened its mouth and spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice. "Arthur, get your family, and secret friend and go into hiding." There was complete chaos as Mr. Weasley rounded up Pettigrew and his entire family, except for Ron and Disapparated just as Voldemort appeared. Once he saw there was no one there and more importantly, Harry wasn't there he screamed and set fire to the Burrow. He left the Burrow to burn down completely.

Several days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to track down the Horcruxes that kept Voldemort alive. At the moment, they were looking for the locket. Sadly, they didn't have any leads. One day, Harry remembered that when they were cleaning Grimmauld Place, there was a locket.

"Ron, Hermione, I think I know where the locket is." Said Harry.

Ron asked, "Where?"

Harry replied, "Don't either of you remember when were cleaning Grimmauld Place, there was a locket."

Looks of realization appeared on both Ron and Hermione's faces. Harry then got the idea of calling Kreacher.

"Kreacher." He said.

A second later, there was a crack and an old house-elf appeared.

"Kreacher came to do his master's bidding. What are you doing here?" asked Kreacher.

"Nevermind, do you remember a locket that we threw away?"

Kreacher nodded and said, "Yes, I remember."

Harry asked excitedly, "Where is it?"

Kreacher's ears drooped a bit as he replied, "Mundungus Fletcher took it. He was almost stopped by the Malfoys, who realized what it was, but he managed to escape."

Harry asked, "Kreacher, can you bring him to us?"

Kreacher nodded as he Disapparated.

Several days later, Harry decided it was time to go to a different location just as Kreacher appeared out of nowhere with Mundungus tied up and knocked out. With a start, Mundungus woke up and started yelling, "Where am I?"

When he realized who was there, he immediately was quiet.

"Mundungus, where is the locket that you stole from Kreacher?" asked Harry.

Mundungus replied, "I had to give it away."

Harry asked, "Who did you give it away to?"

Mundungus cowered as he said, "I know how much you all hate her, but I had no choice. I gave it to Umbridge." Harry stood up, furious. He believed that he would no longer see her ever again.

A day later, the trio were planning the best way to get the locket from Umbridge.

"I say we take it when she's at her house." Said Ron.

Harry nodded and said, "It should only be me. I can Apparate quietly."

Ron and Hermione reluctantly nodded. Before he left, Harry said, "If something happens, I'll send a Patronus."

Ron and Hermione nodded as Harry put his Invisibility Cloak on and Disapparated.

"I hope he comes back safe." Said Ron.

Hermione replied, "So do I."

When Harry opened his eyes, he realized that he was outside of a pink house, with several cats surrounding a short woman, who was wearing a pink bow in her hair. Harry noticed that she was feeding the cats. As she bent forward, he saw that she was wearing the locket. Harry nonverbally cast the stunning spell. It missed and hit one of the cats. Umbridge saw what happened and pulled her wand out, fear in her eyes. Harry sent another stunning spell at her, which got her this time. Harry made sure she was indeed down before taking the locket. He made a copy of the locket and sent a Patronus to Ron and Hermione.

As soon as Harry left, Ron decided it was time for him to make a move on Hermione. He went into the tent to grab some things to help him, when he noticed something shining at him. He went over to it and realized that it was the present that he gave to Harry for his 17th birthday. He then decided to take a quick look in it. Ron opened it to the chapter he read the most, which was, How to tell her you fancy here. Ron started looking thoughtful as he waved his wand to make a bunch of roses appear out of nowhere. He put the book back to where it belonged. He then left the tent, thinking to himself, I'm good. He approached Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Hey Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while." Said Ron.

Hermione asked, "What is it, Ron?"

Ron took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, we've been friends for years and I want us t be more than friends." Ron held his breath as he waited for Hermione to speak. Hermione looked slightly breathless as she said, "Ron, I'm sorry, but I think it's best if we wait until the war is over."  
Ron nodded reluctantly and went back into the tent. Hermione looked sad until she noticed something silvery galloping towards her. She then realized that it was Harry's Patronus, which then said in Harry's voice, "I have the locket, will come back soon." A little while later, Harry appeared out of nowhere. Hermione ran towards him as he pulled out the locket.

"That was easier than I expected." Said Harry.

Hermione smiled and said, "Ron, Harry's back."

There was no answer. Harry frowned and asked, "What's wrong with Ron?"

Hermione bit her lip as she said, "He told me how he feels about me, but I let him down easy."

Harry nodded and said, "Let me talk to him."

Harry went into the tent and saw Ron laying in one of the bunks.

"Hey Harry." Said Ron in a dejected tone.

Harry replied, "Look mate, I heard what happened. It doesn't matter that she said no. Just show here how you feel. Eventually, she'll feel the same way."

Ron nodded as he thought to himself, I'll just wait for her.

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 5: A new friend**

**A/N: After this chapter we are halfway there. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns Harry Potter? I believe J.K. Rowling does.**

Ever since they got the locket, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to destroy it, nonstop. What they didn't realize was that they were being watched from afar. Draco Malfoy managed to escape his parents so he could try to help the trio. As he spied on them, he realized they were trying to destroy the locket, which he discovered was actually a Horcrux. He waited until they fell asleep to leave. After a while, he came back with a sword that had red rubies on it. His face had several cuts, which weren't there before he left. Draco made sure that they would be able to find the sword and after a moment's hesitation, he left. As soon as he returned to Grimmauld Place, he took extra care to be very quiet. His attempts to do so failed as his parents saw him walk by.

"Draco, where exactly were you this afternoon and what happened to your face?" asked his mother.

Draco replied, "I went for a walk and accidently fell."

His mother nodded as he left the room.

The next day, Harry woke up to find something shining in his face. A second later, he realized that there was something in a tree that looked very familiar to him. As he climbed the tree, he realized that it was Godric Gryffindor's sword. He decided to get rid of the Horcrux, seeing how he was wearing it himself. He set off on his own until he reached a small clearing that had a rock right in the middle. Harry paused to take the locket off and place it on top of the rock.

Harry hissed, "Open," in Parseltongue, which opened the locket. As soon as the locket was open, thick black smoke started billowing out of it, along with two people Harry had known for years. Harry looked shocked as his ex-girlfriend and one of his roommates stood up with identical evil smiles on their faces. Harry looked at Ginny as though he had never seen her before.

"How could you think that I would ever take you back? Dean's everything I have ever wanted. You're nothing compared to him." Said Ginny.

Harry knew they weren't really Ginny and Dean, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to hurt Dean as he started snogging Ginny. They broke apart a second later and looked at Harry as Dean said, "Look at him. I can't believe he thinks that he could ever win you back."

They both started laughing, while Harry went pale. His arms started shaking as he dropped the sword. He then saw Draco come running out of nowhere and pick the sword up. Draco took one look at Dean and Ginny and stabbed the locket, which stopped showing Harry's worst nightmares.

"Potter, are you alright?" asked Draco.

Harry replied, "I'm not sure what just happened but, thanks."

Draco smiled and said, "Let's go."

Several minutes later, they got back to where Ron and Hermione were. As soon as they got inside the tent, Ron and Hermione stood up from their chairs.

"Harry, where were you? What's he doing here?" asked Hermione, while Ron looked at Draco suspiciously.

"I woke up and noticed there was something shining from a tree. I climbed it and found the sword. Then I decided to finally destroy the locket."

Before Harry could say anything else, Draco cut in.

"Harry tripped and dropped the sword so I picked it up and destroyed the locket. Why did you want to destroy it anyways?"

Harry mentally thanked Draco for changing the subject.

Ron said, "How do we know that you're on our side?"

Draco replied, "I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't, would I? I left my parents a note telling them what I have done. I'm here to join you."

Harry looked at Draco and said, "He's the reason the locket has been destroyed. Malfoy, the locket was a Horcrux, which is basically a soul container. You can't die if you have a Horcrux. Vol-"

"NOO, don't say his name. If you do, Death Eaters will be able to track you down." Said Draco.

Harry nodded and continued, "You-Know-Who made several of these. We destroyed three of them so far."

Draco asked, "Do you know where the rest of them are?"

Harry replied, "His snake is one of them. There's also a diadem and a cup. I have a feeling one of them is at Hogwarts. As for the other 2, I don't know where they are."

"Well luckily for you, I know where the cup is." Said Draco.

"Really, where?" asked Harry.

"Before I became a Death Eater, You-Know-Who asked my Aunt to put something in her vault at Gringotts for him. She asked me to come with her. Once we got to Gringotts, she showed me this very old-looking tiara. I'm guessing that's that's the Horcrux we're looking for." Replied Draco.

Harry said, "Yes, but, how are we going to retrieve it?"

"The only way to get to her vault is by impersonating her. My mother used to be able to visit it but we are now blood-traitors. Anyways, I have several of my Aunt's hair and a draft of Polyjuice Potion. I thought that we might need it. So who's going to impersonate her?" asked Draco.

"I will." Said Hermione.

"All right, but you have to know what she acts like and we need to plan more," said Harry.

Ron said, "I think you should go to Hogwarts, Malfoy."

Draco asked, "Why should I?"

Ron answered, "That's where we are going to go right after we get the cup. You should take the sword with you just in case."

Harry nodded and said, "That's a great idea. We are going to need someone who knows what's been going on since we've been away."

The next day, Hermione drank the Polyjuice Potion and became the double of Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco, Harry, and Ron packed up and made it look as though they were never there.

"We'll see you as soon as we can, be careful." Said Harry.

Draco replied, "You too."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione Apparated to Diagon Alley. As Harry was underneath his Invisibility Cloak, Hermione led the way to Gringotts.

**Don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 6: Gringotts mission**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy lately. Hope this makes up for it.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Gringotts, hoping that it would be easy to enter Bellatrix's vault. However, they realized that it would be very difficult to do so as they saw how many wizard guards there were.

Hermione took a deep breath as she walked up to one of the goblins. She cleared her throat to inform the goblin that she was there.

"Yes?" said the goblin without looking up.

Hermione said, "I'm here to visit my vault."

The goblin sighed and stopped what he was doing. He motioned for Hermione to follow him. Several minutes later, they got to one of the carts and were on their to Bellatrix's vault.

As they were nearing their destination, Harry noticed a waterfall and cast a silent shield so they wouldn't get wet. To his horror, however, the spell didn't work and they immediately got soaking wet.

A second later, the cart stopped and they all fell out. Soon they reached the ground with a surprisingly soft landing. The goblin stood up and started yelling, "I knew it, Intruders!"

Harry cast Imperio on the goblin, which quieted him at once.

Hermione asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Ron answered, "We're going to look for the vault."

They started their search and after several minutes, they finally found it. Harry made their Imperiused friend place his palm on the door of the vault, which caused it to open. They made their way inside. When they got inside, the door closed, leaving them in the dark. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lit their wands.

"It's the cup. If you find it, tell me." Said Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded as they started to search for the cup.

Several minutes later, Ron said, "Harry, is this it?"

Harry looked at Ron and saw that it was exactly what they were looking for.

Harry answered, "Yes. I think that we should destroy it now while we still can."

He pulled out a basilisk fang and stabbed the cup. As soon as the fang made contact with the cup, the cup broke into many small pieces, which then dissolved. Harry looked into Voldemort's mind and saw he was alone with Nagini in a dark room. He noticed that Voldemort felt very angry. I must keep Nagini safe and make sure the final Horcrux is still hidden, Harry heard Voldemort say to himself.

"Come Nagini." He said.

Nagini slithered onto her master's body, as he disappeared.

Harry pulled himself out of his enemy's mind and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him.

"Harry, what happened?"

"He's going to Hogwarts. We have to hurry." Replied Harry.

"What do you mean? Isn't Malfoy already there?" asked Ron.

Harry impatiently shook his head and said, "Not him, You-Know-Who is on his way there."

Ron gasped in shock as Harry got the goblin to get them out of Bellatrix's vault. The minute they stepped out of it, they were immediately surrounded by the wizard guards they had seen earlier.

"You've got no way out. You might as well give up."

The trio looked at one another as they thought of what to do. Harry smiled and said, "That's a shame. I have no intention of giving up. Do you know who I am?" The wizard who spoke looked intimidated as Harry's eyes flashed a very bright green. The wizard said, "You have no chance, Potter. Grab their wands."

Before anyone could do anything, Harry started Stupefying everyone, but Ron and Hermione. A few seconds later, all the wizards were knocked out on the ground. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in awe as he said, "It won't hurt to have more wands, just in case, will it?"

They both nodded and picked up as much wands as they could carry. Once they put them away, they continued on their way out of Gringotts. They didn't notice that they were being followed by Snape. Snape was currently trying to figure out what they were doing at Gringotts when his Dark Mark burned, telling him to go to Voldemort. Snape scowled as he left.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione Disapparated to Hogwarts. As soon as they took a step towards the direction of the castle, an alarm went off, which sounded like screaming cats. A dozen Death Eaters came running towards them.

Ron said, "Harry do something."

Before they could be seen, Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and covered all of them underneath it. A second later, the Death Eaters came into view.

"Potter, come on out. We know you're here." Yelled one of the Death Eaters. As soon as he was done speaking, he crumpled to the ground. His fellow Death Eaters looked scared and unsure of what was going on. Harry was confused as to what was happening as the rest of the Death Eaters fell to the ground. A door to their left opened and a man, who looked familiar to Harry, stepped out and said, "Come in, Potter, I know that you're there."

They immediately made their way inside. The man closed the door behind them. "The name's Aberforth." He said as he led them to a small room, which had food in it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at all three of them as they began to eat.

"We came here to finish what you're brother started. How did you know we were going to be here?" asked Harry.

Aberforth replied, "I wouldn't have if your friend wasn't here."

A second later, they heard footsteps and saw a disheveled Malfoy grinning at them with Nagini's head in his hand and Gryffindor's sword in the other.

**I will try to update next Saturday. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 7: Going to Hogwarts**

**Don't forget to review.**

Draco appeared in the Hog's Head, which startled the owner of the pub.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the man who had his wand pointed at Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and the reason I'm here is to make sure that it's safe for my friends to return." Replied Draco.

"Didn't you join the Death Eaters a year ago?" asked the man, who hadn't put his wand down yet.

Draco silently nodded his head and said, "I deserted them last year, I wish that I never joined them. Who are you, by the way?"

The man let out a deep breath and said, "I'm Aberforth. Who's on their way here?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They should be here soon." Replied Draco.

Just then Draco heard the sound of someone Apparating. He then heard hissing sounds and someone Disapparating. He looked outside and saw Voldemort's snake slithering towards their location. As soon as it snuck inside, Draco lifted Gryffindor's sword and sliced the snake's head off.

"What was that about?" asked Aberforth as Nagini's blood splattered across Draco's face.

"It was something that needed to be done. Can I use your restroom?" asked Draco.

Aberforth replied, "Yeah, it's upstairs."

As Draco was washing his face, Aberforth heard someone Apparate and saw a dozen Death Eaters run towards his pub. A second later, all the Death Eaters had fallen to the ground. At that moment, he instantly knew exactly who was there.

He opened the door and said, "Come in, Potter, I know that you're there."

A second later, a girl with bushy brown hair appeared out of nowhere and walked into the pub. Her two friends followed her inside. He followed them and said, "The name's Aberforth."

He led the trio to a small storage room, where he kept food in.

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired one replied, "We're here to finish what you're brother started. How did you know that we were going to be here?"

He replied, "I wouldn't have if you're friend wasn't here."

A second later, the Malfoy boy came into the room, holding the snake's head and the sword.

Draco asked, "So what's the plan, Harry?"

Harry replied, "You killed the snake?"

Draco nodded as they looked at him, surprised.

"Anyways, what's going on, Harry?" asked Draco.

"We have to get up to the castle. He's probably already here and judging by you killing the snake, he's probably very angry."

Draco scowled as he realized what he had just done.

"We have to go now, then." said Draco.

Aberforth motioned for Harry and his friends to follow him as he walked towards a portrait of a young girl.

"This is the only way to get into Hogwarts safely. I believe it leads into the Room of Requirement. Good luck, you four.

They all nodded as the girl moved aside. The portrait opened to reveal a tunnel. Before they climbed in Harry said, "If anybody comes send them in."

Aberforth nodded as they left.

After several minutes of walking, they finally reached a door. Harry reached for the handle and opened it. As soon as he opened the door, he saw familiar faces, who soon caught sight of him, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. There were cheers as they saw the Golden trio. When they looked at Draco, however, they were questioning why he was there.

"What is he doing here?" asked Neville Longbottom, who had several bruises on his face.

"He's here to help us finally end this war." Replied Harry. There were several murmurs at this statement.

Harry asked, "Neville, what's been going on since we've left?"

Neville replied, "We had to hide in here because of those two Death Eaters. The Carrows are in charge of punishment."

Suddenly, Harry's scar burned and his mind left the room. He soon saw Voldemort standing by himself inside the Shrieking Shack. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself back into his mind.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron, Hermione, and Draco looking at him, concerned.

"He's hiding in the Shrieking Shack. We have to hurry." Said Harry.

As they looked at him in shock, Harry stood up and addressed the D.A.

"Does anyone know where Ravenclaw's Diadem is?"

One of the Ravenclaws he believed to be Terry Boot answered, "It's been lost for centuries. Many have tried, but no one has succeeded in finding it."

Just then, they heard a door open and Ginny came walking in with Luna, saying, "I'm glad we got here without being seen."

Luna replied, "So am I."

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "Harry, What are you doing here? Snape somehow figured out that you're here."

Everybody looked at Harry as he thought of what to do.

"We have to be careful and make sure that he doesn't get seen." Said Draco.

Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione looked at Draco.

Harry added, "Draco and I will stay here, while the rest of you go to the Great Hall and see what's going on."

Everybody but Harry and Draco made their way out of the Room of Requirement. As soon as everybody had left the room, Draco asked, "What are we doing here?"

Harry replied, "I have a feeling that one of the Horcruxes is in this room."

Draco asked, "Where is it?"

Harry replied, "Do you remember when you were in here all last year?"

Draco replied, "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "That was the room where the diadem is."

A look of realization appeared on Draco's face as they left the room. After 3 walks past the wall, a door appeared. Harry opened it and saw the room he was looking for. After several moments of searching for the Horcrux, Draco called, "Harry, is this what we're looking for?"

Harry walked towards Draco to see if it was indeed what they were looking for. Once Harry was there, he knew Draco had found it.

He said, "Yes, that's the Horcrux. Let's destroy it now."

Draco grinned as he grabbed the sword and slashed at the diadem, which broke into many pieces. They soon ran to the Great Hall. As soon as they got there, they saw that the rest of the Order had arrived, along with Draco's parents. He ran towards them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

His father answered, "There's going to be a fight. We are here to help the Order."

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Death Eater Traitor Chapter 8: Snape's Death**

**I realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers for a while so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, therefore I am not.**

**Don't forget to review.**

Never in all his life, has Snape thought that his top priority would be to protect the son of his old rival, James Potter. Yet, he was currently looking for Harry, hoping to tell him what Dumbledore wanted him to know. Dumbledore felt it was necessary, because he believed that this vital piece of information would somehow end the war.

Potter, where are you, he thought to himself as he pushed his way through those who were fighting. As he walked past those who once considered him a fellow teacher, they turned towards him, malice in their eyes. Knowing that he might not make it out alive, he tried to flee but to no avail as he was tackled to the ground by Flitwick.

Snape yelled, "Wait, I have to find Harry."

McGonagall scoffed as she pointed her wand at Snape's throat.

Snape then said, "I'm doing this on Dumbledore's orders."

McGonagall looked at him in shock as Flitwick let go of Snape. She let him explain.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell Potter something that would help get rid of the Dark Lord."

The teachers looked at each other as they decided what to do.

"Fine, go look for him, but if I find out that you somehow hurt him, it'll be the last thing you ever do." Said McGonagall.

Snape started his search for Harry again. Several minutes later, he caught sight of the Weasley girl. He reluctantly went over to her.

"Weasley, where's Potter?" he asked as she dodged spells that a Death Eater was casting at her. Annoyed, Snape immediately disposed of the Death Eater.

Confused, Ginny asked, "Why did you do that? Why do you want Harry?"

Snape answered, "You will find out eventually, so where is Mr. Potter?"

Ginny responded, "The last time I saw him, he was looking for Ron and Hermione."

Snape snarled as he hurried away. Wondering where Potter was, he didn't notice as he bumped into Greyback attacking an unlucky student. Hoping to get rid of him, Snape lifted his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."

The green jet of light hit Greyback right in the back. Almost instantly, Greyback fell to the ground dead. The student, who had several fresh cuts, looked up at him in surprise.

"I thought that you were a Death Eater."

Snape looked at him and said, "Things change."

The boy looked at him in awe as Snape continued his search for The Boy Who Lived. Suddenly, the castle shook as more Death Eaters got into the school. There was a loud explosion as one of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at the ceiling, which then fell apart.

Potter, Weasley, and Granger immediately started to fall as Snape realized what was happening. He immediately slowed their fall and made sure that they were all safe before walking over to them.

"Potter, before you attack me, I want you to hear me out."

Potter looked at his two friends before he nodded reluctantly.

Snape grinned slightly before saying, "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that on the night that you got that scar, the Dark Lord somehow made you a Horcrux. He cannot be defeated as long as you are alive."

Snape let a single tear run down his face as Harry's face hardened.

"Take me to him." Said Harry.

Ron and Hermione immediately protested as someone softly said, "No."

Out of the shadows came Harry's most hated rival.

"Severus, I came hoping to get rid of my biggest threat and I discover that you have betrayed me. What I want to know is what caused you to do so?"

As Voldemort spoke, Harry convinced Ron and Hermione to go get help. The second they left, Harry turned to the conversation as Snape said, "I have betrayed you because the killed the one thing that was very important to me."

Voldemort smiled as he asked, "And who might that be?"

There were tears in Snape's eyes as he yelled, "Her name was Lily Evans."

Shock appeared on Harry's face as he realized what Snape had said.

Voldemort smirked as he said, "You still love her?"

Snape growled as he replied, "Yes and I will defeat you to ensure that her death wasn't in vain."

Voldemort chuckled as Snape started shooting spells at him, which were easily blocked. Harry immediately backed up so that he wouldn't be harmed.

"Once I'm done with you, Potter will be next." Taunted Voldemort as he and Snape traded spells.

Voldemort soon realized that Snape was definitely a challenge. He took a look at Harry and smirked. He cast a quick Stunner at Snape, which was easily blocked, and cast the Killing Curse at Harry, who wasn't expecting it. The curse hit Harry right where his scar is, and he immediately fell to the ground. Voldemort grinned like a maniac and started the duel with his old Death Eater, hoping to finish him off this time.

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in a very well- lit location. He soon realized that he wasn't wearing anything. A second later, a set of blue robes appeared, which he put on.

"Harry, my son." Said someone, Harry hadn't seen since he was a baby. Harry turned to see his parents, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius. Lily smiled as Harry asked, "Mom, Dad, What're you all doing here?"

Dumbledore replied, "Harry, you're here because you have a choice: you can stay or you could go back."

Harry looked down as Sirius said, "You'll do the right thing, pup."

Harry nodded and asked, "Is the Horcrux finally gone?"

Dumbledore replied, "Yes, Voldemort is once again mortal, but remember he is still very skilled."

Harry nodded as he said, "I'm going back."

Slowly, his loved ones faded away as Harry heard his mother say, "I'm proud of you, don't forget we will always be with you, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at Snape. Snape looked at Harry and upon seeing he was alive, he let the curse hit him.

Harry angrily yelled, "No," as he stood up.

Voldemort flinched as he heard Harry's yell. He turned and saw that Harry was still alive. Harry lifted his wand as his eyes glowed from the fire inside them. He was ready to finally defeat the Dark wizard in front of him

**Just two more chapters after this one. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
